Bathroom stalls usually combine a tub or basis along with the customary water inlets and drain area. Or in some instances, the bathroom stall merely comprises an opening formed in a bathroom, minus the customary tub or basin. In both types of bathroom stalls, there is usually provided an horizontal extending rod from which is hung a curtain so as to prevent the splashing of water from within the stall area to the surrounding area.
With the above in mind, it is one object of the invention to provide a pair of horizontally extending rods from which are suspended a first curtain usually formed of a water repellant cloth or plastic, and a second decorative curtain suspended from a second rod to thus enhance the appearance of the shower stall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pair of brackets which are used for supporting both the conventional shower curtain and a second decorative curtain which is adapted to overlie the customary shower curtain.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pair of externally threaded bolt members extending from the sides of the shower curtain hanger which are adjustably secured to a pair of wall engaging brackets to thus retain the shower curtain rod in proper position between the side walls of the shower stall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means whereby a decorative curtain may be suspended from a rod which is supported by the shower curtain rod.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means whereby the decorative curtain hanger rod may be adjustably mounted to the shower curtain rod and when adjusted with respect thereto, the same may be locked in position.